my cake gone!
by LittleNuvola
Summary: tsuna is having a good mood today because his guardian is being good guardian themselves so he decided to bake a cake but after baking and decorating the cake,he leave it in the refrigerator so the cream will not melt and when he come back to check his cake already gone! who and what his culprit is? want to know well read first - #I don't own khr
1. Tsu-chan cake gone!

**Tuna- (uhmm i mean) Tsuna pov**

Today is a very beautiful and calm day, it's rare for me to having this type of day since having the most energetic guardian ever...

well... not the most compare to xanxus-san guardian but still there are so energetic except for Chrome-chan,she always the shy one, i wonder when she will stop calling me 'bossu'.

but today is different,there no crying from lambo, no shouting from

nii-san, no biting from hibari-san, no harassing by pine- I mean mukuro-san, no bombing from gokudera-kun,no someone being unintentionally slice by Yamamoto-kun and the best part is no training from reborn.

It's maybe because mama decided to brought I-pin and Lambo to the festival.

And nii-san is at boxing tournament with Kyoko,haru,chrome and even bianchi,it's probably because to make her forget about reborn who tell her to not follow him.

For reborn,he was called by the ninth to discuss something, I think it an imposition matter because reborn look so serious.

That leave hibari-san, mukuro-san, gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun thought I don't where their about are.

Well let's put that aside, I have more important things to do,

It is...

Baking!!!

Ha... It's been so long since I last baking,

Now all the ingredients is here, I want to make a chocolate tiramisu cake!

**time skip because I'm too lazy to write all the cooking recipe**

It's done, wah! It's tiring, I wanna rest for a bit. I put the cake in the refrigerator since it was summer now so the cream will not melt.

**time skip /again/**

I hope the cream is cold enough, I walk to the kitchen and open the refrigerator to find my cake is gone

I was shocked and furious, I make the cake for 5 hours but it just disappeared!!!

who?!

my mood has been down immediatly

I don't know what happen to me but I always feel like this when someone stole my sweet away

**flashback**

I was four this year and Mom and me go to the park together

Mom buy me an ice cream, strawberry ice cream yum!

We eat together at the bench but to my surprise, my father come great us. well to be exact run toward us.

He lift me up in one big scoop and for first I was very happy but then I realized that my ice cream no longer in my hand

He keep talking and talking, I no longer hearing what he say, I just silently focused on my fallen ice cream.

**no one pov**

After hugging tsuna, iemitsu put him down so he could hug his wife

"Long time no see,nana-chan, you're more beautiful than ever"

"stop than mitsu-kun"said Nana while blushing madly

"Anyway mitsu-kun,who is this?"ask Nana while pointing to the old man beside his husband.

"oh,this is my boss, Timoteo-san" said Iemitsu.

"wah!so good to finally meet you,I hope Iemitsu been doing well working under you"

"don't worry,your husband is really a hard working person, he do help me a lot and who's this little one?"ask timoteo.

"he is my son,tsunayoshi, tsu-chan said hello"

"tsu-chan,tsu-chan,tsu-...w-what?" Iemitsu was cut off by blazing eyes and a punch on his face. With just one punch he is unconscious.

Nana and timoteo were so shocked to speak but were snapped back into reality when hearing a sob from tsuna

"Tsuna-kun,are you okay"ask timoteo

" *sob* *sob* m-my ice cream was gone, it's because of papa, I -i hate papa"said tsuna

"don't be like that,his your papa no matter how he is, come here let me buy you another ice cream"

With that, tsuna face turn from sad to a cute smiling face

"um!thanks jiji"

with that tsuna,nana and timoteo goes back to sawada resident leaving Iemitsu on the ground behind.

**end of flashback**

**Tsuna pov**

who...

who!...

who!!!

**tbc**


	2. Finding the prey

**No one pov**

When tsuna be like this,no one can stop it

By this is tsuna with black aura around him, sharp eyes, cold shoulder and loud breath like predator going to hunt it's prey

His sense also sharpen, he can smell and see more than a normal person

**Tsuna pov**

I smell it, the smell of my cake and the scent of pineapple hair gel.

That scent was very familiar to me but I can't put where I smell this one

I follow the smell and ended in front of the school gate

There I hear explosion but that's not what attracted my attention but the half of the cake that was on the ground dirtied by the soil and sand

I can feel my blood boiled and there i find my preys. Yes preys,there hibari kyoya fighting with mukuro rokudo and gokudera hayato while Yamamoto takeshi was laughing at them.

**No one pov**

"you guys" tsuna start

"Oya oya, tsunayoshi-kun, what are you doing here? Are you coming to hug me"said mukuro

"Tenth! Sorry for all this! I as your right hand will stop them"

"Hmm... omnivore, for transpassing the school gate when school is close, I will bite you to death"

"Haha, tsuna, you come late we just eating this delicious cake before it was dropped to the ground"

"you said you eat the cake?"ask tsuna sweetly too sweet from the normal tsuna

"y-yes,why tsuna,you seem weird"stutter takeshi

"Tenth! forgive me! I was the one dropping the cake,I just want to give you to try this cake because this cake was so delicious,forgive me!"said hayato while bumping his head on the ground.

"I will bite you to death for that octopus herbivore!"

"Oya oya,you said that because you want to eat that cake again, it's that so?" Mukuro teased

"..." Kyoya blushed but there was a tick mark on his head

"you can tell tsunayoshi-kun here to make it for you,he the one who make this delicious cake"said Mukuro without knowing that Tsuna is going to burst soon.

Around tsuna there is a very dark aura,his fang show,his breath quick and his eyes sharp

"Tsuna?tsuna you okay?"asked takeshi.

"Tsu-

AAAHHHHHH!!!

WHAT!!!!!

T-TENTHHHH!!!

OYAOYA!!!!

well let say the four of them get what they deserve and from today's on they learn their lesson,it is

DON'T STEAL TSUNA CAKE OR SWEET

**okay,done**

**I feel like want to do this because someone stole my cake except I make this cake for 2 day,at first I took it there was a cut so I just let them because the just took a chunk of it but when I get back at the evening to look at the refrigerator again there just a small piece of cake**

**T-T**


End file.
